This project is concerned with 1) obtaining a detailed description of vocal behavior of squirrel monkeys, including the frequency of occurrence of defined microstructural features in a variety of behavioral contexts; and 2) delineating the relative contribution of genetic and environmental factors to development of normal vocal behavior. Both feral and laboratory reared monkeys are studied, and methods employed include spectrographic analysis, manipulation of social context, and formal behavioral training.